Approaches to resolving the location of mobile devices include use of a global positioning system (“GPS”) and a triangulation technique that utilizes multiple base stations such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) triangulation method. Such approaches require the terminal device to obtain its location information by communicating with a service that identifies a location by communicating with multiple base stations or by communicating with multiple different satellites. But, some mobile devices are not part of a GSM network or are unable to utilize a GPS service. Such devices may not have a GSM receiver or GPS receiver for example and therefore may be unable to obtain or detect their location information. Terminal devices such as Session Initiation Protocol (“SIP”) telephones, tablets, laptops, PC telephones, laptops or desktop computers may be configured to utilize one or more microphones and speakers for forming audio communication connections or video communication connections via an internet connection may be part of a local area network or wide area network such as an enterprise network that is connected to the internet.
Devices that are moved from beyond the range of an initial access point may need to select a new access point for ensuring the device stays connected to a particular network and is able to maintain its connection to that network. A mobile device typically makes a blind selection based on detected signal strength. For example, even if location information of the mobile device is available to that device, it may not utilize such information to select an access point. But, the reliance on the detected signal strength metric can result in picking a poor access point candidate that requires another reflection of an access point after a relatively short period of time. Further, such a selection process may only occur after a service or connection to a network has been dropped, which reduces the quality of the services available to the device via the network to which the device was connected. For example, a phone call or a video teleconference call or other type of ongoing communication session utilizing such a network connection may be dropped by a device due to movement of the device and a failure to proficiently select an appropriate access point.
We have determined that a new device, system, and method are needed for communication systems to permit mobile terminal devices to better select an access point to which it communicates for obtaining or retaining access to a network or a service hosted via that network.